Soundless Voice
by Megamewgirl
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como el crudo invierno y la guerra separaron a dos amores. Un año despues se revelan los sentimientos perdidos entre el silencio del invierno, y la desesperación por volver a oir la voz de su amada. Este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡MM: Marzo y Música!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!


**Soundless Voice**

_**Este Fic participa en el reto "¡MM: Marzo y Música!" De la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!**_

₰ _Ni Bakugan ni sus Personajes me pertenecen _₰

₰ _Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes ni la canción _"_Soundless Voice_" _Me pertenecen _₰

_El Fic está basado en la canción "Soundless Voice" de Len Kagamine._

* * *

_**Shun P.O.V.**_

**Una noche el silencio**

**Cubría la cuidad**

**La blanca y fría ciudad**

La nieve comienza a caer en Neathia, indicando que acaba el otoño, dando puertas a un nuevo invierno. Para muchos un invierno puede ser algo maravilloso, pero no para mí. Odio el invierno. Después de... eso...

El silencio en el castillo de Neathia es un martirio total. Aunque prefiero el silencio a tener una mala compañía. Sin embargo, el silencio trae recuerdos de aquel día.

_La guerra en Neathia cada vez estaba peor cada vez. Morían más y más guerreros. Algunos sucumbían por las heridas, otros por el agotamiento, la sed y la falta de comida, otros por el frio polar de -5 grados en el que debíamos pelear. En los últimos momentos comencé a pensar que yo no sería la excepción. Una bala en la pierna, otra en el hombro y por ultimo una herida en la espalda. Fabia no estaba mucho mejor, dos heridas en la pierna y una bala en el brazo. Agotados totalmente. ¿Quién diría que terminaríamos así? Yo no, definitivamente. _

_Fabia fue la primera en caer, sus heridas eran más graves que las mías. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me dirigí a socorrerla inmediatamente, cayendo arrodillado a su lado. Aun no se encontraba inconsciente pero estaba a punto de estarlo. Al verme esbozo una débil sonrisa en su rostro y levanto su mano tratando de alcanzar algo._

**Extendiste tus bellas manos,**

**Por un breve momento las pude tocar**

_A fin de cuentas se acercaron hacia mí, acariciando mi rostro. Susurro algo, más no la entendí bien, el ruido del combate sumados a la debilidad de su voz no me dejaban oír bien. Sin embargo, vi como se ponía más débil poco a poco, sus heridas sangraban aun más que antes. En un breve momento, lo entendí. _

_Estaba muriendo. _

_Todo mi mundo se detuvo al realizar esto. Cada sonido, cada movimiento, nada. No sentía nada. Todo se habia enfocado en la sola persona que amaba y yacía ahora tirada enfrente mío, tiñendo de carmín el blanco de la nieve invernal y el negro de los residuos de pólvora._

**Y entendí el silencio,**

**Sin ningún sonido estas,**

_Volvió a hablar, esta vez fui capaz de entender lo que dijo. "Shun... no creo... poder resistir mas..." comenzó a decir débilmente_

"_No Fabia, ¡tienes que resistir! Hazlo por Neathia, por todos nosotros..." sujete su mano con fuerza entre las dos mías, negando con la cabeza, luchando contra mi ser evitando que las lagrimas salieran de mi, quería que me viera fuerte. No podía quebrarme frente a ella._

"_Shun... no resistiré... por mucho mas..." siguió con voz entrecortada por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones._

"_¡Hazlo por mí...!" Grite, conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas esas lágrimas que urgían por salir de mis ojos. Solo me volteo a ver con una sonrisa._

**Se acumula la bella luz y sonreíste**

**Tú me preguntaste que...**

"_Shun... ¿lo escuchas?" Al principio me costó adivinar a que se refería "Tantas muertes, esta guerra... solo ha traído destrucción... quizás... con mi muerte... se compongan un poco las cosas..."_

**...clase de sonidos se podían escuchar,**

**En este lugar.**

"_Ya... no puedo seguir... No quiero... seguir viviendo... sabiendo que... esta guerra fue mi culpa..." su respiración se volvía mas forzada mientras más hablaba. Yo también comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar. "No quiero seguir oyendo a tanta gente... llorar sus perdidas... morir de angustia" un nudo se formo en mi garganta al oír esto. Palabras atropellándose en mi ser por salir, por darle un aliento... por decirle que todo estaría bien aunque sabía que no..._

**Me dijiste que no podías más**

**Yo sé que no podías escuchar,**

"_¡Fabia! ¡Para mí es triste también...!" logre desamarrar ese nudo, sacar las palabras, aunque apenas sabía que decía "¡Por eso debes seguir luchando! ¡Debes sobrellevar el dolor, ya que una muerte mas no ayudara y menos la tuya! ¡Fabia eres el modelo a seguir de toda Neathia! Tu muerte solo causaría daño... a Neathia, a tu familia... a tus amigos... a mi..." lagrimas encontraron su paso por mis ojos, no pudiendo esconder mas el dolor "Se que duele, pero no estás sola... nos tienes a nosotros... Fabia me tienes a mí... No importa lo que cualquiera piense... No te dejaría nunca... Fabia... Yo... y-yo..." Fabia simplemente cerro sus ojos lentamente, dejando escapar una lagrima por esos orbes jades que tanto amaba..._

**Dime si hay dolor ¡Dime si no es triste!**

**Dime qué lugar has ido a ver,**

"_Fabia... No... ¡No! ¡Fabia! ¡No te vayas Fabia por favor!" grite a más no poder. En ese punto ya no me importaba en nada la batalla que me rodeaba. _

**No vayas a donde yo ya no pueda seguirte**

**¿No estaríamos siempre juntos...?**

_La nieve seguía cayendo, más y más, en mayores cantidades. El manto de nieve lo comenzaba a cubrir todo. Los cadáveres de soldados muertos estaban cubiertos de nieve. Yo seguía sujetando la mano de Fabia con mis fuerzas enteras. Como si temiese que si la soltara la perdería para siempre. Desafortunadamente su vida no dependía de eso ahora. Al fin caí rendido llorando abrazando su cuerpo inmóvil._

**En las densas capas de nieve**

**No puedo hacer nada y te abrace por un segundo.**

_En ese momento oí, en su pecho, que débilmente, aun latía su corazón. No entiendo cómo, quizás una carga de adrenalina, un milagro, lo que sea, pero logre levantarme con Fabia en mis brazos y corrí lo más rápido que pude. Nadie me noto mientras corría entre la nieve, casi cayendo en más de una ocasión._

_Buscaba un camino de vuelta al castillo, donde había doctores, medicinas y toda clase de aparatos que podrían salvarla. Corría gritando por ayuda, cuando al fin salí del campo de batalla, dirigiéndome a los cuarteles del ejército con algo de esperanza aun en mi corazón. _

_Pero hoy los dioses no están ni a mi favor, ni al de Fabia._

_Las heridas de mis piernas eran demasiado para mí. El peso de dos cuerpos eran demasiado para mis piernas y termine tropezando, soltando a Fabia en el proceso. Su cuerpo rodo un par de metros lejos de mí. Sin embargo aun estaba a mi alcance. Comencé a arrastrarme hacia ella cuando vi unas siluetas acercándose hacia nosotros, eran los caballeros del castillo de Neathia._

_Primero llegaron a auxiliarme a mí. Me levantaron rápidamente y me llevaron en una camilla._

"_Al... to... F-Fabia aun esta..." comencé débilmente dándome cuenta que aun no iban por ella._

"_No se preocupe por eso, ya se dirigen a atender a la Princesa Sheen" me dijo uno de los que me llevaba. Levante la vista y en efecto dos hombres más habían llegado a donde estaba ella._

_Pero antes de distinguirlos bien sentí un piquete en mi brazo y termine cayendo dormido no sin antes ver una borrosa imagen de los enfermeros subiendo a Fabia a la camilla transportable y corriendo en nuestra dirección_

_Sonreí... Para luego sucumbir ante la oscuridad._

**Y tu cuerpo se esfumo...**

_Al despertar me vi en los pasillos del castillo de Neathia, en una camilla moviéndose a alta velocidad, viendo directamente al techo. ¿Desde cuándo el techo era azul? Eso no es lo importante... En un instante me pregunte ¿Dónde está Fabia? Voltee mi cabeza a un lado, solo para darme cuenta que llevaba una mascarilla de oxigeno. Voltee al otro lado, para encontrar lo que buscaba, a Fabia en una camilla al par mía, moviéndose a la misma velocidad. _

_Luego de un rato de verla hablo un de los enfermeros "¡El paciente está despierto!"_

"_Vuélvelo a dormir" esa era la voz del que me dijo que ya iban por Fabia. En ese momento volví a sentir otro molesto piquete. ¿En serio? ¿De nuevo? _

_Antes de caer por ese maldito sedante de nuevo, pude ver a Fabia abrir lentamente los ojos, voltearme a ver y susurrar algo..._

"_Shu...n..." en el momento que se fijaron que ella estaba despierta, la inyectaron también, aunque para el momento en el que cayó dormida yo ya lo habia hecho._

**Si solo los deseos pudiesen hacerse realidad,**

**Entonces yo...**

**Una vez más quiero escuchar tu voz...**

**...Llamándome...**

_Ya un par de días después, de milagro creo yo, se me habia permitido seguir despierto. Apenas desperté busque a Fabia, pero no fue difícil ante el hecho que estaba en mi misma habitación en la cama de al lado. _

_Logre levantarme y me fije que no estaba ni en ropa de hospital, pero tampoco en la ropa con la que estaba peleando. Llevaba un simple buzo gris, y una camiseta manga larga negra. Calcetas negras y nada más. Me le acerque a Fabia cuando logre percibir ese molesto sonido. Ese sonido del maldito aparatejo que indica tu ritmo cardiaco. Ya de por si me habia sido molesto con lo de mi madre, mas lo era ahora. Porque solo era un maldito recuerdo de cómo sucedió todo aquella vez._

_Cuando llegue a su cama, tome una de las sillas y me senté a su lado, y no me moleste en pensarlo dos veces. Tome su fría mano y la levante a la altura de mis hombros, notando lo muy agujereado que estaba su brazo, seguramente por todos los sedantes que debieron haberle administrado. Me fije un poco mejor en la habitación. Me sorprendió un poco ver una ventana, sin embargo no era lindo verla. Solo veía un manto blanco cubriendo Neathia, cuando recordé que seguramente aun habia guerra afuera. Me acerque a la ventana viendo que era de noche al parecer, pero con las mismas nubes grises día y noche era algo difícil de saber._

_Voltee a ver hacia atrás cuando oí algo. Al ver que era, relaje mis músculos. Fabia habia despertado._

_Habia abierto los ojos al fin._

**Al mirarte fijamente vi en tus ojos...**

**El vacio y mi reflejo**

_Apenas comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación trato de levantarse, pero se lo impedí recostándola de nuevo. Sin embargo sus energías eran muy pocas para que estuviera así, debió seguir dormida._

"_Shun..." susurro, empañando la máscara de oxigeno. _

"_Shhhhh... No te esfuerces, tranquila" le dije. Pero pareció no querer hacerme caso y trato de volver a hablar, pero en poco su voz se torno en toz incesante, cada vez más fuerte. No me preocupe demasiado hasta que vi pequeñas gotas, que aunque minúsculas, ahí estaban. _

_Gotas rojas, de sangre. _

_De inmediato me dirigí a la puerta y busque por un doctor o enfermera pero no encontré ninguno. _

_Corrí por los pasillos en busca de vida pero me costó encontrar a alguien. Hasta que al fin, llegue a una sala con doctores y enfermeras sentados tranquilos charlando. ¡Fabia muriéndose y ellos charlan tranquilos!_

_Cuando una enfermera me vio se levanto instantáneamente y coloco sus brazos sobre mi empujándome "¡No deberías estar despierto aun! ¡Ve a tu cuarto a descan—!" _

_No termino de hablar porque retire bruscamente sus brazos de mi "¡Algo le pasa a Fabia!" grite a todo pulmón, sorprendiéndolos de inmediato._

_Dejaron de lado todo lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron donde Fabia, quien se encontraba en peores condiciones de cómo la deje. "¡FABIA!" Grite tratando de acercarme a ella pero no me dejaron unas enfermeras. _

_Esa maldita maquina comenzaba a ir más rápido, y sabia que eso no era bueno... Solo ese sonido estaba en mi cabeza *Pip *Pip *Pip *Pip..._

_*Piiiiiiiiiii~..._

"_¡NO!" Cuando oí que el sonido dejaba de ser chillidos rápidos pero regulares y paso a ser uno solo... Me volví loco sinceramente. Estaba llorando, ya no me importaba que me vieran así. Comencé a luchar con las enfermeras para que me dejaran en paz. Luego de un rato me las quite de encima y me coloque frente al cuerpo de Fabia... _

_Viéndola así... Pálida... inmóvil... Ni se habían molestado en desconectar la maquina. Sin embargo ya no la oía, ya no me importaba realmente... eso no podía estar pasando, no a mí, no a ella... _

_¿Por qué? _

_No pude responder en aquel momento, ni aun puedo... "Fabia"_

_Caí de rodillas, ojos bien abiertos, hasta que comencé a llorar en serio, recostando mi cabeza en la cama, llorando al no poder haber hecho nada..._

_Nada..._

**El mundo se torna gris...**

**Parece detenerse pero la sola nieve vuelve a caer**

Fabia...

**Y tú sigues con tu palidez,**

**Esa tierna voz no volverá,**

**No lo puedo comprender**

**Escucha ya mi voz**

**Todo lo que siento es confuso**

**Mis lagrimas se secan y disuelven en un ser...**

No por favor... no... Fabia...

**Dentro de tu hermoso corazón**

**Si los deseos se hicieran realidad**

Esto no puede ser... no... Díganme que estoy soñando... díganmelo por favor

**Te pido llévate ya mi voz **

**Y entrégame lo que yo deseo ¡Te lo suplico!**

**¡Estoy solo en un mundo sin ti!**

**Y todos los recuerdos que tengo son de ti...**

**Sobre el ahora... nosotros dos...**

**Te marchitas amor...**

No es cierto... No, no puede estar pasando...

**En mi corazón siempre estabas presente**

**Porque te amaba y no lo pude confesar...**

Fabia... nunca pude decírtelo...

**Por miedo e inseguridad...**

_Te amo..._

**Estoy condenado a un mundo sin ti**

**Incluso si grito tu voz no está aquí...**

"_**¡AHHH!**__" no lo pude aguantar más, mis sollozos se tornaron inmediatamente en gritos, dolor, desesperación... Estaba hecho pedazos... Ya sin ella, mi mundo se derrumbaba lentamente... nunca pude decirle lo que siento... aun si no era correspondido, su sola presencia era como la luz en la oscuridad más negra... luz que ahora se desvanecía de este frio mundo..._

Me aparto de la ventana del castillo, ya harto de ver nieve caer. Solo es un recuerdo de lo que sucedió aquella vez, de lo débil que fui, como deje que su vida se escapara de entre mis manos, y no siquiera le pude decir adiós.

Rápido voy y cojo una chaqueta negra y me la coloco encima de mi ropa, y me dirijo a las puertas del castillo, saliendo aunque impedido por unos guardias, negándose a abrir la puerta.

"Solo daré una caminata" les digo tranquilo. Se tranquilizan y deciden abrirme las puertas.

**En la densa nieve encontrare modo de estar á tu lado siempre**

A paso tranquilo me dirijo hacia el viejo lugar donde fue el campo de batalla donde libramos esa guerra que finalizo hacia el mismo día que falleció Fabia.

Tuvo razón, su muerte termino la guerra. Pero yo mismo hubiera terminado con ella con mis mismas manos si hubiera sabido lo que sucedió, pero el pasado es pasado, yo ahora veo hacia un futuro próximo...

**Subir hasta el cielo para poder alcanzarte**

Cuando al fin llego al lugar. Cubierto por la nieve lo primero que hago es caer de rodillas... "Perdóname por favor..."

**Toma todo ya de mí,**

Veo hacia el frente, con una mirada afligida más sin embargo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mis ojos están cristalizados, lo sé porque estoy a punto de llorar... "Adiós a todos" veo hacia abajo, viendo como mis lágrimas caen en la nieve... tan blanca, tan pura... sin embargo tan cruel... justo lo que necesito...

**Esta voz que ya nada dice es solo mía...**

Me recuesto en la nieve, con mis manos en el pecho, viendo directo hacia arriba, como sigue cayendo la nieve... es hermoso... mi última vista de este mundo... "allá voy... Fabia..."

**Hazlo nieve...**

* * *

Whoee... Un día antes del límite, en serio, que me sucede con estos retos?

Fabia: Si, cuál es tu capricho por matarme? ¬¬

Shun: Ya la mataste en el reto pasado

Yo: Te-jeh, Minna, Minna ochiske ^^U Porque no tomamos un poquito de té y discutimos esto civilizadament—

Elright: lo dice la que lanza los controles del wii de golpe a la cama porque lleva dos horas tratando de vencer al "Team Snake" en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y no puede

Yo: En primera, ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! Yo no metí a Elright en la conversación en ningún momento, en segundo lugar si los lanzo al piso se arruinan y en tercero... ES QUE HACERLO EN DIFICULTAD "Intensa" ES MAS DIFICIL DE LO QUE PARECE! TToTT Me decepciono Falco ¬¬ A la próxima voy con Lucario. Y por favor recuérdenme hacer un fic partiéndole el trasero a Snake, Repetí ese maldito combate 4 VECES! El único que repetí mas de una... a los únicos que no repetí fueron contra Sheik y contra Metal Samus ¬¬ Inútil de Falco Lombardi ¬¬ Me has decepcionado!

Elright: Volviendo al tema del fic...

Shun: Que te tienes con hacerme sufrir?

Fabia: o matarme? (se truena los dedos)

Yo: Muchachos, muchachos, ustedes saben que los quiero y por eso son los protas de mis fics ^^U P-Podemos tratar la idea del té?

Fabia: (la ve enojada) me veo con ganas de té?

Yo: y galletas? ^^U (ve que no cambia la cara) ohhh no...

Fabia: ooohh sii... (se lanza contra ella a pelear dejando solo una nubesita de polvo en el piso)

Elright: Y por eso no es bueno matar a la misma persona en dos fics seguid—No vas a ayudar? (ve a Shun)

Shun: Nah... me la debe

Elright: Me refiero a Fabia

Shun: Ah, no. No necesita mi ayuda. (ve como trata de escapar de Fabia pero esta no la deja)

Elright: Bueeeno...

Yo: (llena de raspones, moretes entre otros signos de una dura pelea) y por eso chicos, prometo que en el próximo fics no matare a Fabia

Fabia: (se truena los dedos)

Yo: ¡Y-Y también que lo hare enfocado en alguien más! Posiblemente Keith o Mira...

Keith: ay no...

Mira: Esto es malo, ya nos puso encima el ojo

Anubias: agradezco estar muerto

Yo: ¿Y si mejor lo hago de Anubias y Sellon...? (carita incrédula con la mano en el mentón pensativa)

Sellon: ¡Tenias que abrir la bocota! (golpea a Anubias en la cabeza)

Anubias: Iteee! TToTT

Yo: Bueno Minna! Aquí les dejo mi despedida, tengan un buen día y los que leen como el yin y el yang no me maten que estos atrás mío lo harán! ^^U

Matta Nee!

PD: Quiero aclarar que NO es la guerra con Gundalia, pero no tengo otra excusa de guerra que poner así que supongan que es una guerra civil común y corriente :D

Fabia: Comun y corriente en la que me mataste

Yo: Crei que ya habiamos resulto esto ¬¬

₰ _Megamewgirl _₰


End file.
